An electronic components mounting system fabricating the circuit board on which electronic components are mounted by soldering is formed of a plurality of apparatuses for mounting electronic components such as a solder printing apparatus, an electronic components placement apparatus, and a reflow apparatus by connecting them to each other. In such an electronic components mounting system, an inspection apparatus is disposed between the apparatuses on purpose to perform a quality control in high reliability. Therefore, it has been performed to grant a function automatically judging whether it is suitable or not (For example, refer to patent documents 1 and 2).
In an example described in patent document 1, based on the result that an electrode position where components are conjugated is practically measured by a recognition process, it is judged whether a mount quality of the components is good. In an example described in patent document 2, the print inspection apparatus is disposed between the printing apparatus and the electronic components placement apparatus, and a placement state inspecting apparatus is disposed between the electronic components placement apparatus and a reflow apparatus. The print inspection apparatus also performs a precise quality control by detecting a print position error or a placement position error through every process. If the print inspection apparatus detects an abnormal state in operation states of the apparatuses, feedback information for correcting that is transmitted to entire processes, and feedforward information for minimizing these affections are transmitted to following processes. Due to this, the precise quality control is achieved in the fabricating process of the mount circuit board.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-8-35826
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-134899